


the quiet night that breaks me

by laskaris



Series: or else a love with intuition [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), FFXIV Write 2020, M/M, Specific Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskaris/pseuds/laskaris
Summary: There are so many things that Narin Mol could have said, if he wasn't afraid, but he was.And this is the closest he will ever come to saying any of them.(FFXIV Write 2020 day 21, "foibles". )
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: or else a love with intuition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917886
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	the quiet night that breaks me

**Author's Note:**

> post-CT, probably in early HW. So a few chapters where need not to need currently is, at least by the plan which is slowly slipping out of my grasp.

~~~

G'raha sits on the cliff's edge, long legs dangling in front of him, book - as always - in his lap and with the sunlight shining off his unbound red hair. 

_(This is how Narin knows this is a dream: G'raha had never worn his hair down during the day, always braided and tucked and pinned up-)_

"How do people say 'I love you' in your home?" he asks, curiously, head bent over the book.

"There's a lot of ways," Narin says, and tries not to stare at him, so beautiful in the light. And in the dark..

_(He is so beautiful, it aches, so beautiful, something he could have had but now never will-)_

"Through actions, usually. But there's a few sayings, too."

"Really?" G'raha asks. "Like what?"

Narin tilts his head back and thinks of his parents, of his mother who had left the Oronir and married his father, of being a child and watching them. Of his mother's small hand in his father's larger one, and her smiling up at him. Of all the men she wrestled and refused and the one she never fought and took for her own. "'I love you like the sky loves the horizon." he says, at last, trying to figure out how to distill down the essence of the meaning down into Eorzean. Thinks of - and misses - the steppe and the enormity of the sky, stretching endlessly into the distance.

"And how is that?" G'raha asks, one ear flicking curiously. It's cute. It's cute, and this is the closest he'll ever get again to what he wants and will never have- 

_(you could have had him,_ the voice in the back of his head that speaks with his own voice layered in darkness, _for longer than you did, if you weren't so_ afraid _, and now you will never hold him in your arms again, in any circle of this world-)_

Narin closes his eyes, tightly, and exhales as he answers, the closest he will ever come to saying these words to G'raha, who he loves, and will never see again, could not have held onto him and wishes he had, wishes for so much that he will never have again and was too afraid to even try for so long when he still could have, lets this moment linger and tries not to drown in his longing but does, anyway- 

_(it will never be real, but this is all he has, now-)_

"Even unto the end of the world." 


End file.
